Night Rain
by Snake Eyes Hinton
Summary: Amaya grew up for the first eight years of existence under the Hard Master's care. Fifteen years later, she's on the run from the M.R.D. for a mistake that changed her life and out her under the alias Night Rain. "Look, it's your choice what you do with yourself when it's the law. The X-Men need you to save them, Night. Charles needs you." "I was going to do it anyway, Logan." AU
1. Chapter 1

A girl sits next to her two best friends, one wearing black and the other wearing white. She, on the other hand, is dressed in blue. Other than that, the outfits are identical. She laughs as they begin another argument, knowing this is going to be her last day. She had a conversation with the Hard Master last night about her gifts, and he has come to the conclusion he can't handle it. She's too uncontrolled and meditating isn't working.

"Ne, Amaya, can you show us again?" Snake Eyes, the one in black, asks. She hesitates, under strict orders from her master to not do anything coming from her gift. "Please? We won't tell anyone. We haven't told anyone, right, Storm Shadow?"

The only real Japanese among them nods his head, shoulder length hair bobbing with it. Amaya bites her lip. "C'mon, please? No one's around." Amaya looks around, still biting her lip. On one hand, she really wants to show off with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow since she's the only one with the X gene. As children, they don't fully understand what's bad about mutants, but Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow think it's okay since their best friend is one herself.

But on the other hand, the Hard Master told her not to. She's going to leave tonight, and he wants it to stay on the down low, even forbidding her to tell the two in front of her. She wants to listen to the Hard Master so he won't report her, but she also wants to give her best friends one last look at what she can do. It'll be the last time they see it anyway.

"Only a little. I'm not going to do like before. I don't want to risk it now that someone might call the cops or... worse." Amaya forms a small ball of water from the air, something she only recently learned she could do. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, who are used to seeing it come from the fountain in a thin stream, clap and smile at her for her work and achievement. She smiles until she looks up to see the Hard Master looking with disapproval. She lets the water drop, unsure to make it evaporate and make it worse.

"Uh oh," Storm Shadow says as he catches sight of his uncle like Amaya did. "Does he know?"

"Mhm," she replies, getting up. "I imagine I have chores to finish. I'll see you guys eventually... Hopefully."

* * *

Amaya walks through the doors of a large mansion, her weapon bag held tight to her chest. There are a few kids around her, only a little bit older than she. But they're not paying much attention to her as they walk past her to the outside sun. She traded her blue uniform for dark jeans and a white t-shirt, feeling a bit odd in them. But she ignores the feeling, trying to keep the nervousness from showing as a man in a wheelchair rolls to her.

"Amaya. My name is Xavier Charles. I imagine the Hard Master has told you of me." Amaya nods her little head. "I hear you prefer Night Rain, as it is translated from your homeland."

"Japan isn't my homeland. But the temple is, sir." He smiles at her, and she sees nothing but kindness. She soon finds herself smiling back. "Am I to stay here, Mr. Xavier? I would like to keep my belongings..." Xavier nods, and she feels better about moving to America, if only a little bit. "Thank you, sir." Amaya sees a woman with pure white hair come from another hallway.

"Amaya, meet Ororo Munroe, also called Storm. She will help you settle in. Jean and Scott have to go to school but they'll be back soon."

Amaya turns to the Hard Master. "Will I be able to return to the temple, master? I want to tell Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow all about this place!" She's young, only eight, so she doesn't understand much about being a mutant and being hated. The temple knew her, so only few would turn her in for being a mutant. She doesn't understand that she can't tell Snake Eyes or Storm Shadow because they don't yet understand why mutants are hated either. So when he shakes his head, her feelings are hurt. "Will I get to see you again, master?"

Another head shake. Tears fill Amaya's eyes, and the Hard Master turns to leave. Xavier puts a hand on her shoulder. "Please try to understand. This hurts him as much as it hurts you, Amaya. You will understand when you're older. Give it time. Make some friends here for the time being. I think you'll grow to call this your home as well."

She nods and smiles, but the pain is still evident in her grey eyes. She'll miss home, she knows, but now is time to begin another life. A life as a mutant. A life without her two best friends.

A life as Night Rain.


	2. Chapter 2

The new Sentinel Program may still be in the works, but that doesn't stop the M.R.D. from hunting mutants. It doesn't stop them from bringing them all into custody to try to purge humanity, to keep them locked up from the rest of the world. To lock away their powers, to take part of them away. It doesn't matter if they've done something wrong or not. It just... It doesn't matter.

My name is Amaya, but I prefer Night Rain. Especially when facing the M.R.D. Then, it's practically necessary to be called Night Rain rather than Amaya. I guess you could say I'm of average looks, a bit on the short side, and of average intelligence. I'm more of an escape artist, if you ask me. Not like Riddick, but I manage to not be killed or caught. Although my escapes involve heights or water.

I went to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters back when it was still running. The M.R.D. has been hunting mutants for a few years now, ever since I was eighteen. My powers came in when I was eight, so I had ten years with him. I guess it's easy enough to evade them now that I'm eighteen, running for four years. Tomorrow will make five years. I tried to be an X-Man and help Xavier out, but... I couldn't make it like the rest. I just don't have the patience. Or the ability to forgive.

I'm trying to get to Genosha, but I have a bit of trouble haggling with the boats going out to drop off mutants, and the real Genosha boat is so expensive that I can't afford it without robbing a bank. I guess some things just aren't meant to happen, right? Just kidding. I try not to commit crimes, especially armed robbery, since it'll make us look even worse to the public.

Of course, being a mutant puts me on the radar anyway. Thankfully, I'm not too obvious. I don't have any physical mutations, lucky me, but I'm also put on the radar because of my variety of blades. I try not to carry a gun, but I usually have one concealed. Illegally, of course. I usually have a pair of kukri blades, a khopesh hanging from my waist, and a twenty five inch hunting knife. Can't forget my bag though.

I try to stay towards northern areas, so my khopesh can be hidden by my cloak. Right now, however, I'm walking the streets of a small town in Texas where a few mutants reside in the sewers. The M.R.D. has a lot of heat up there looking for me now that I've gotten away about forty five times for things I know I haven't done. I think I would remember drowning a few people here and there.

I enter a shop run by a mutant. The town is really just full of mutants and people who love mutants. Which is why this is probably one of the lowest crime rate areas of America. Because mutants aren't afraid to walk around in the sun and are treated equally. This is a one of a kind place, and I love it here.

"Hey, babe, can I get a water?" I ask as my waitress comes to take my order. She smiles at me, seeing the blue pendant at my throat. "Yeah, water's my thing."

"You're the girl Xavier told us to look out for. Logan likes to come down here once a year, so you're welcome here anytime. I'll be back in a jiffy with your water." She leaves me be, and I look at the menu to decide what I want for lunch. I'm going to be gone by the hour so I don't attract much attention to this little haven. I'd hate to do that to these people.

I get my water and order some chicken. I twirl the water around with my straw, focused on the molecules. It drops back into the cup as I stand when the doors slam open, guns pointed inside the building. A woman with black hair and shades comes through as the only identifiable person. I immediately assume her to be the leader. "We are looking for someone. Someone who is supposedly in this little diner. I want a female. Around twenty three years old, and she has an ability over water." No one speaks up. "I want you to know something here and now. I'm not military. None of my little friends are. So you can turn her in or we're going to kill all of you."

A person beside me says, "And if your intel was wrong?"

"I'll decide that," she says, grabbing the waitress who brought me my water. I meet her eyes and she shakes her head. "See, I heard you were an X-Man for a short time, and that you have a tendency to spare humans and protect them. If you're not here, then you'll let this girl die. If you are... Let's see how heartless you truly are. You have until ten. One..."

I keep eye contact, but she shakes her head.

"Two..."

Someone shifts next to me, and I look for her approval again.

"Three... Four..."

The gun comes out.

"Five... Six..."

The waitress closes her eyes.

"Seven... Eight..."

Someone drags the waitress away from her, and she's pushed to her knees for execution.

"Nine..."

I've never seen a human give up their life so willingly. I have to do something, but it has to be in a way that won't get anyone killed.

"Ten." My eyes narrow and everyone gasps, even the woman with the gun. She scans the crowd, the sun glinting off of the ice that encases the bullet she just shot to kill the waitress. Her eyes land on me and something clicks when I smirk back at her. "Kill her! Kill them all!" Nothing happens as the people behind her begin shaking so hard they can't hold their guns.

"Everyone out." They obey, even the waitress getting up and shivering after them. "You see, you should really know more about a mutant before you go after them. I was taught by Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe, both of which are in hiding. I know how to freeze the water vapor around you... and make it heat up." A bead of sweat drips down her face at my last words. "You don't fuck a mutie like me."

I use the fluids in their body to kill up their lungs, slowly choking them. I stand over the black haired lady. "My name isn't a female around twenty three. My name is Night Rain. That might provide results next time." I take out my cell phone, taking her gun. I call the hospital. "Yeah, sorry to inconvenience you, but there's a group who threatened some civilians. If you wouldn't mind draining their lungs for me? Yeah, I'll leave them right here."

I hang up and drop my phone next to her. "You're welcome, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3

I leave the town behind without much to say. I don't want to take away their haven, so I know better than to ever go back. Especially after crossing the woman and leaving her the way I did. I don't even know why I did it. I guess I just want to prove that not every mutant is bad, I guess. I go faster on my bike, cutting between cars easily, as though I can dodge the thoughts of why she was looking for me.

She said she wasn't military, so it rules out M.R.D. They generally take claim anyway when they're looking for any mutant. Besides, the weird little insignia on their armor doesn't match the Mutant Response Division's symbol. I decide to call her Blackie for her hair and shades. Anyway, if it wasn't military who sent guys like that, then who could coordinate an assault like that.

My thoughts are getting me no where, so I decide to take a stop at a motel on the side of the road. I pull my bike into some bushes to hide it. I'd rather not have the M.R.D. on my ass without some way to get out. I go inside the motel, grabbing a room and a water bottle just in case. When I get into the room, I look into the mirror for the first time in a long while.

A woman stares back at me with grey eyes and blonde hair so light only because of how much time she spends running. If she were allowed to stay inside for a month, she would. If she were an X-Man, she'd be inside anyway. But she passed it up, so here she is... I turn on the faucet, washing my face before going to my bag and pulling the Ziploc bag of toiletries so I can take a shower.

The hot shower is heaven on my skin. I haven't felt this good in a while. I kneel down in the shower, being careful not to slip, and wrap my arms around my knees, bringing them to my chest. I close my eyes, just taking it in. Then I stand and wash my hair and body before shaving my legs for the first time in months. It was pretty bad. Hey, I usually wear pants. Don't judge.

I pull a Batman tank top on, then a pair of jeans. I plan on just flat out leaving in the morning around dawn, if I can help it. At this rate, I'll only get two hours of sleep. I guess it isn't so bad. I mean, it could be way worse. I could have no time to sleep-

My thoughts halt, but my movements don't. Since the human body is a good deal of water, I can get a general sense of how many people are in the area. I can't give you an exact number, but around this room, there were about ten people. I'm sorry, but the people on this hallway don't generally just unite in a random person's room. And I'm the only one supposed to be in my own room.

I go into my bag and pull the water bottle out, setting it on the sink. I brush my teeth, then go back into my bag to grab a bag of chips. I slip a small throwing knife into my sleeve so they won't notice before going to sit in the bed and turning on the television. I know one is in the closet, the other under my bed. I wait for one of them to make a move, paying more attention to them and the people next door than to what's actually on television.

I get up and go to the corner of the room where the A/C is to bait them out. I'm kneeling down when one of them puts a hand over my mouth. I scream for effect as he puts a blade to my throat. "Don't say a word." I smirk, biting hard on his hand as the water from my bottle forms a mask around his face, covering his nostrils and mouth so he can't breathe. I slip from under his arms.

The other one comes out. "Don't come closer or he will die." I take both of them in, seeing the insignia branded on the black one's armor. "Arashikage. I have to say that I haven't encountered one in a long, long time." I look at the time. "You know, I'm trying to be real patient with you guys. I can't be an X-Man because I'm more likely to lash out at the people, but I can't just simply let the M.R.D. take me in because they'd take away my powers. So when some bitch from no where claiming not to be military comes after me, I get a little curious. When I get two Arashikage trained boys after me, I get a little pissed off. What have I been missing?"

I wait for the black one to speak before thinking something along the lines of what he most likely did. So I hold the knife to the white one's throat, the water flowing back into the water bottle. "You're going to answer a few questions. Starting with your name."

"Storm Shadow," he sputters slightly. I don't let it stop me. I'm a mutant, they aren't. We were kids. We didn't know better. But it makes me hesitate just a little bit as my door explodes open. I growl low in my throat as I see someone with red on black eyes and brown hair. I stand up straight, kicking Storm Shadow down and holding him there with my foot.

"You better be paying for that, Gambit. I don't have the money to go around knocking down doors." He just smirks at me, patting the black ninja on the shoulder. "I'm being serious, jackass."

"Well, putain, you ain't exactly a ray of sunshine either." I smile at him. "But it is good to see you. Now, do you mind letting him up and giving me a hug?" I press some of my weight for good measure before tackling Gambit to the ground. "I said give me a hug, not play football."

"Shut up." I get up, offering him a hand before turning to the other ninja. "Who's this one?"

"Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, meet Night Rain. Night Rain, meet Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow."

I smile, shaking my head. "Fate is cruel." I grab my water bottle, pocketing it. "Tell me, how is the Hard Master? Still hard?" I don't get an answer, and recognize it immediately. "That's why I'm not welcome anymore. Figures." A tear slips down my cheek and I wipe it away. "I'll be going now. Feel free to keep the room, Gambit. See you boys later."

"Night, come on. We need your help," Gambit says, following me out of the room and past a group of men that look as though they're waiting for some type of signal. I don't recognize any of them, even as one of them steps up to address me. I glare hard at him, and Gambit grabs my arm. "Look, Night, if you don't come with us, they will keep going after you. Do you want to end up experimented on?"

"I want the government to leave me alone. I want to get to Genosha. C'mon, Gambit. How long until they begin the experiments?" He doesn't answer me, but the answer is plain in his eyes. "We, mutants, are only accepted in Genosha. For once, Magneto did something great for us that didn't involve mass destruction or enslaving the human race. We can go together, Gambit. I'm going to get some cash and get on a boat."

"Where's this money coming from?"

"You." I hold up the bills I just took from his pocket. He gives me a hard look. "C'mon, Gambit. We ain't wanted here."

"They don't know you're her from fifteen years ago, Night. They would protect you, and you know it."

"I'm not staying. So either come with me or make them move. Or I will." I wait on his response and close my eyes. "See ya later, Gambit." The water flows from my water bottle, the molecules separating into smaller balls. I dig deep inside myself, gathering the water vapor and condensing them into clouds. I bow down to one knee, and let the small balls fling at high speeds to distract the soldiers as I leave, going to my bike.

It's raining outside, and I'm tired and sore from the energy it took. I'll have to get into a big city in Louisiana and stay the whole day there. Preferably somewhere mutant friendly. I get on my bike after dragging it from its hiding spot. I see two figures in front of me and rev the engine. They don't budge. I drive forward, going as fast I can in the state I'm in.

I drive past them, but Snake Eyes hops onto the back of my bike, latching onto me. I take my knife and turn it backwards, stabbing it into an uncovered area in his armor. I'm breathing hard as I drive through the pounding rain, disappearing soon enough after in the mist of rain that seems to disappear when I'm five miles away. It should give me enough time, right?

* * *

I make a stop at a hotel the next day, sleeping all day. When I wake up, it's late afternoon and I decide that it's time to send a message. I keep two or three water bottles with me, and go to a nearby park, sitting down and watching some kids on the playground. One of them approaches me. "Do you wanna see a magic trick?" he asks.

I nod, smiling, and he makes the grass grown under me. I look around, alarmed. "Don't do that again, kid. Not to openly." I put his hands in mine. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"A long time. My mom and dad don't know though. My brother says it's a really bad thing and I shouldn't show it to people." He's too young to understand, just like I was.

"Don't show this to anyone else, okay? Your brother is right to tell you not to show people. But he is wrong about it being a bad thing." I take my water bottle and open it, plucking a little bit out and holding it on the tip of my finger, expanding it into shapes. I smile as he touches one of the forms, the sculpture rippling but staying in one piece. "It's a wonderful thing what you can do, son, but don't do it openly." I take a card from my sleeve.

A boy around sixteen comes near us, obviously nervous. "Hey, Jack, come over here and see what she can do! She does magic tricks too!" Relief enters his expression, and I smile at him.

"Don't worry. I won't drown you unless you really make me mad." He looks scared and I laugh. "It's a joke. Come sit down." He obeys, and I see they both have the same curly brown hair. "When your parents figure it out, call this number. They'll get themselves down here faster than the M.R.D. can get here. Ask for a man named Charles, and tell him Amaya gave you the number."

Jack nods. "Would it be wrong to call him now?"

"Not yet. Your brother is still growing into it. Besides, he should stay close to his family. Once he goes to Xavier, it'll be hard for you to see him. They moved to a location few can find." I ruffle the kid's hair. "But he'll be great when he grows up. Good, too, as long as you send him to Xavier." I look at Jack. "Don't let anyone else see that number, alright? Xavier is my emergency contact too."

Jack nods, and I smile at him. "Want to see a magic trick?" He pales a little, but nods, and I absently form shapes with the water from my bottle. I let Jack hold it, bouncing it up and down in a ball form. A few kids get curious, so I let them look too. The parents can call the M.R.D. if they want. I'm not harming anyone, and these kids actually like playing with it. Even Jack is playing around.

But the parents only keep a really sharp eye on us, as though the first move of aggression can come at any second. I smile and wave at a particular one, and she looks surprised but smiles back anyway.

It's only a matter of time before I hear the sirens.


	4. Chapter 4

I escape easily, slipping through as they shiver uncontrollably. I look at the woman who smiled back, seeing her quivering and curtsy to her. "Thanks for ruining a great day. Yesterday was terrible." She holds her child tight as though I'll hurt her. I roll my eyes and just leave, Gambit waiting on me beside my bike. I sigh.

"What happened to Genosha?"

"I was going to do that tomorrow." I sit down, waiting for him to continue with what he came here to say.

"Either take my hand or I will tell them who you are." I look at him sharply. "C'mon, you know they can't take a clue. The Hard Master probably said you were taken into custody and joining some mutant program."

"No. He didn't say anything about me, and I've just changed from the girl they knew into... this. I'm sure Snake has figured it out." I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Gambit, I'm not good with people. I lash out too easily, and I cause more trouble than I'm worth. What could I possibly do for whatever outfit you've got going on? It's not like I'm Jean or the Professor."

"Because the X-Men are actually in need of your help right now. All mutants are, Night!" I sigh, not believing him, and he points to the kids. "Besides, you were pretty good with those kids out there. You can't sit here and tell me you're not an X-Man when you did what you just did back there. You live to help mutants, Night, and people. You can't let one mistake follow you for the rest of your life, especially when it wasn't your fault."

"How wasn't it my fault, Gambit?! I had that kid's mom's life in my fucking hands! My hands! Some kid lost his mother because I couldn't keep her safe from a new mutant just coming into his powers. And then I lashed out, and I hurt so many people, Gambit. This isn't a surprise to anyone. I'm not fit to be an X-Man. I can't be. And if they need my help, then they're screwed. Someone else can help them."

"There is no one else. Just me, you, Wolverine, and two others." I sigh. "We can't do this without you, Night. Look, the Professor and the X-Men were captured in an underwater facility in the polar region. There's only one person I know besides you who can handle the cold so well, and Emma's with them too. You owe them this, Night. You really do, and you know it too."

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Gambit... Fine. I'll at least take a look at it, but if I don't like, I don't like it." He grins at me, getting on behind me. "Give me directions and wipe the smirk off your face, jackass."

* * *

I end up meeting this outfit in a temporary base, probably provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. for whatever purpose they have in this. I take a seat on the couch beside Storm Shadow and Logan. Everyone stares at me, and I stare back for a while. "Okay, I get it, another freak to add to the collection. Can we get on with this?" Someone phases through the couch and the table to throw herself on me. "Hey, Kitty."

"You're back!" She's smiling at me. "I knew you'd come back! See, Logan, I told you she'd come back!" I see someone not too far away, a white streak in her hair. I smile at her, and she smiles back, joining the sandwich on the couch and effectively crushing me. I groan, and Kitty laughs at me, but she sounds a bit short of breath too. "Glad to see you again, Night."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." I roll my eyes with a slight blush. "Now get off me. I prefer living, and I just kept a bunch of M.R.D. guys shivering for a while. I'm ready to pass out." It's true, and I know it. Gambit gave me concealer for the bags under my eyes and some blush for my skin tone. Rogue can see through it, but Kitty doesn't doubt me. They do so, and I lean my head on Logan's shoulder. He grunts, giving me the eye before going back to the matter at hand.

"So, how are we going to get them out of the polar region?" I ask.

"Uhh... We aren't sure that's where they are." I snap my eyes open to see a guy just a bit taller than me looking a bit nervous. I stand up and look at the computer in which he's looking. I take one look at it and dismiss it. "There's no way. Scott could shoot through that in a second."

"Unless he's unconscious or lost his powers," Rogue says. I shake my head.

"No. Storm could've gotten them free, and the Professor wouldn't be there with his X-Men for sure. I mean, maybe _one_ of the X-Men is there, but it'd be Magma or Sunspot. Maybe Blink. I mean, we can go, but I wouldn't expect all of them to be there. And I'm not going through that much security without better than what we have. Even getting Havok on our side would make me feel better. Or Quicksilver..."

The guy gives me a look. "How would you know?"

"Because I have been to the M.R.D. before, friend. Those are a bunch of kids who have a partner, but not a group like the X-Men. Do they have all of the students?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Then they'd probably want to isolate them. Young ones are most dangerous if they put them with an adult or leader. Do you know of any other bases?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Then why am I here? You don't have shit."

Rogue grabs my arm. "Please, Night Rain, we need you. You once led the X-Men. Sure, we're a bit smaller than before, but we're still a group for you to lead, aren't we?" I exhale through my nose. "Please." I see the kid from the park in my head, and want something more for him. There won't be anything if I don't get the X-Men out with this small excuse for a group. We have Kitty, she can help get through security; there's Rogue and Gambit, who can cause a distraction; there's Logan, who can slash his way out...

I nod my head. "Fine. But I want everything. We need more information before I go in with any type of gun blazing." I take out my khopesh and hold it to Snake Eye's throat. "Or try stealthing our way. If they can get the X-Men, then they can catch you. Which begs the question of where Magneto and Mystique are?"

"Holed up in Genosha," Logan answers. "Why are we calling you by your code name again?" I glare at him, knowing what he's trying to do. He just smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back. "So, A-" He chokes, and I smirk. "That was dirty. Like, really, really dirty, Night. What'd I do to you to deserve that?"

"Be a jerk," I answer, taking my blade from Snake Eyes's throat. I incline my head to him, but I feel as though he's looking deeper into me. I take a step forward, but my knee buckles as the world swims. Snake Eyes catches me, just barely.

"She's strained herself a lot. She hasn't fully recovered from yesterday," Gambit says as I close my eyes. "C'mon. Gambit left a room for her use." I feel myself being lifted in Snake Eyes's arms and smile slightly. "Yo, Storm Shadow, follow me. You guys are going to make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

"I can walk," I mumble, pushing against Snake Eyes. I don't want him to carry me. Being in his arms is like when we were kids and we were out too late so we huddled together for warmth. We would sleep under the stars, me, Snake Eyes, and Storm Shadow on those nights and end up with tons of chores the next day. It was fun.

My feet touch the ground, and I hold onto Snake Eyes for a moment before standing on my own, walking slowly but surely behind Gambit. He groans impatiently. "I will get you a drink if it makes you faster than this. Or maybe I should-" I fall to the ground as he chokes, and this time Storm Shadow helps me up. I glare hard at him. "You know, if you keep acting like this, I'll just tell everybody your secrets while you're asleep."

"You're a jackass." I hold onto the ninjas' shoulders as they both help me walk faster so I can get in bed and not kill Gambit. "I will kill you one day, Gambit. I will, man."

"Get in line. I think I still have the whole Maximoff family in line to kill me."

"Why? I don't think I remember this story."

"Long story short, don't go on a date with two girls in one night, especially if they're sisters." I snort. Of course Gambit would be the one to do that. I really should have seen it coming. I'm just waiting for him to get it on with Rogue and be done with it. I mean, c'mon. She dated Bobby, so why not date Gambit? But whatever. I won't force her to do anything because bare skin on skin contact could kill me if I piss her off bad enough.

I open the door and hug Gambit. "You didn't do too bad, Gambit. You did great." It's decorated in blue, and I even see my old X-Men suit at the end. It's blue and skin tight, but familiar. It's waterproof too, and I smile fondly at it. The bed has a wolf on it, howling at the moon. I smile at Gambit again. "Thanks. You actually remembered something about me."

I ignore the boys staring at the wolf, as they probably remember that it's my favorite animal. "Sure thing, Night. Get some rest."


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes open to see sunlight streaming in. I squint my eyes at Rogue and Kitty, who are humming happily. I am not a morning person, especially when I'm feeling extra exhausted. I groan, laying my head back down and pulling the pillow over my eyes. I'm phased through the pillow, and I throw my hand at Kitty. She giggles as my hand goes through her and whine. "That's not faaaiiiirrrr..."

"Yeah, well, you still have to meet the Joes," Rogue says, and I throw my arm over my eyes. "Get up, Amaya!" She drags me out of bed, and I lay on the floor for a full minute. I grunt in pain as Kitty jumps on me, bouncing up and down and chanting for me to get up and get dressed. I casually roll over and grab my forgotten pillow that fell with me and try to go back to sleep. The door opens and they stop moving.

"Finally some peace..." I cuddle my pillow, sighing in relief as I try to get back to sleep. I feel Kitty get off me and pull my blanket up before someone picks me up completely and drops me again. I yelp and glare up at Storm Shadow, who is glaring down at me. It almost reminds me of when we were kids. Except when we were kids, it was dawn and he was actually smiling. It's about eleven o'clock and he's scowling.

"Get up. You're required for an outing. We believe we know someone who can give us answers of where more Cobra bases are. Whether she's willing or not is a different story.."

Cobra? I sit up and yawn. Just because we're childhood friends does not mean he gets to talk to me in a condescending tone. And no, just because he doesn't know we're childhood friends does it give him the right to do either. I, instead of the rational thing, attempt to sweep him legs from him. He easily dodges and I transition my weight to land a kick that sends him back. I get up, walking over to him. "I'm not required to do anything, Storm Shadow. If I had the idea of killing you, don't think I wouldn't."

"Night," Rogue says harshly. I blink once, then twice, and put a hand to my head. "Hey, don't do things like that. Especially not-"

"I know, Ro, I know. I just... Need time to transition, I guess." I go to the closet to see a full wardrobe. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like that time to transition alone and will be changing during it." I pluck a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Everything is always blue with me, I guess. I don't even think about it anymore. I wait for the door to close before I rip off my Batman shirt. I look at my suit for a moment before grinning.

"Great, she's going through her suit phase again," Logan says upon seeing me. I give him a look. "Don't blame me because you wouldn't go anywhere without your suit for months."

"I was also a new addition to the X-Men and found it to be an honor. Then I learned the burdens that come with it." I clear my throat. "So excuse me if I don't want to be separated from it for a little while. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to find waterproof clothes? Or to constantly restore torn ones? I mean, c'mon, Logan."

"Still don't see why we don't call you-" He chokes on his words again, slamming his coffee down. "Damn it! I told them to just wake you up at eleven o'clock last night. You can't go to sleep once you're awake while the sun's in the sky." I roll my eyes and sit next to a pretty brunette. "You need to start learning names. Lady Jaye, meet Night Rain. Night Rain, meet Lady Jaye."

"Hey," I greet, shaking hands with her. I have most of my blades on me, more than usual. They go around the table with names. The guy just a bit taller than me is Breaker, the leader is Duke, his second in command is Roadblock, then there's Flint. Mouse sits on my other side, and Scarlett sits next to Logan. I'm good with names.

"Accompanying me today is the X-Men, Flint, Jaye, and Snake Eyes," Duke says. "Roadblock will stay here with Mouse, Scarlett and Storm Shadow to help Breaker find more bases using today's international database and other forms of finding top secret hidden bases." I can't help but choke on a giggle and cough it out. "Find something funny, Night Rain?"

"No. I'm sorry. I lied about that. I did find something funny. Why are we going to this chick and leaving some guys here to find bases? Honestly, I'd rather you just send me in and let me... flush it out of her."

"Wolverine and Gambit both advised against it. Rogue and Shadowcat backed them up with the note of, 'she's a last ditch effort' and 'only if you get exceptionally aggravated with her.'" He looks up from the paper he held. "Tell me, do you still think I should send you in."

"If you want it done quickly." I look down at the map in the center of the table. "Look, where you're going is sacred ground to mutants. I hate the bitch for going there. Other than Genosha, this is a haven for us."

"She's right," Logan adds. "I go at least once a year when the M.R.D. starts getting twitchy. Well, more twitchy than usual." I look at him with a smirk. "But she can't go alone, so I recommend just having Snake Eyes accompany her. Or Storm Shadow. Whichever can blend more into a crowd. Send both if you want." I go back to glaring at Logan. "Night, you need the supervision. You've been on your own for a while, and after the-"

"The incident is of no consequence to right now, Wolverine," I interrupt smoothly. "So shut the hell up." He pushes his chair back, and I can feel the air tense. I give him a slow smile. "What, Wolvy? Getting a bit upset at the girl who's at least seventy years younger than you are? I guess the animal doesn't like it when he's told to shut up, huh?" I know I'm getting into a fight.

I feel pain in arm, my suit rolled up to accommodate to my outfit. I see Rogue beside me and glare before sitting down as my powers are gone for at least a few hours. "Don't make me come over there, Logan. Both of you sit down and shut up. You especially Night Rain." I click my tongue, and she gives me a disapproving glance. "We brought you to be the leader, Night, not piss everybody off."

"I was brought to help the Professor and fulfill a debt long owed-"

"You didn't come out of obligation. If you feel the need to fulfill some debt, then get out," Kitty says. I shrug, getting up. Gambit stands next to the door.

"Don't let one mistake take over your life."

"I'm not an X-Man, Gambit. Never was. I'll be in Genosha." I leave the building, but I know where I'm going. And it isn't Genosha.

* * *

I end up in front of the hospital in the small town in Texas. I cut off the engine and go inside, smiling as I go to the counter. The thing about a girl like me is I can get some type of information. "Hi, I'm looking for Ana. Dark hair."

"Sure. Room 204." I smile my thanks and go to the elevator. I click the second floor and lean against the wall. I don't have much of a plan if they get here before I have the information I want, but I suppose it'll do. I stand in front of room 204 and knock once before going inside. She's alone, luckily. I spill a drink over the machine to call her nurse.

"I want information, Ana, and you're going to give it to me." I close the door and lock it. She glares at me, pressing the button hard and in a frustrated manner. "You see, I was told you know where some of my friends are, and I want to know where that is. I'm sure you know a few of them." I show her a few pictures from my back pocket. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."

"How would I know?" she asks. I look at the water beside her and wrap it around her mouth, cutting off one place for air. She's adamant about it, and I wrap it around her nose. She looks a bit scared as she begins losing her breath. I short out the machines next to her. She scratches at her mouth and nose as someone attempts to open the door. I open it and we act natural.

I close it on Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. I turn around to her. "I will spare you if you just give me the location of even one. I have to know where just one is. Please."

Ana is breathing hard. "We have one... Middle of the Atlantic. Three mutants... An island."

"Thank you so much. Thank you so very much." The door is kicked open and I run to the window, just barely making it out. I get onto the bike and drive off before either boys can catch up with me.


	6. Chapter 6

I grab a world map as soon as I can, but I find nothing. So I begin calling in favors.

When you're out in the world alone for a year, you manage to get a few favors in. Whether it's saving their kid or helping them escape the M.R.D., something always helps you get some contacts. Under the same pretense, you tend to owe people too, but that's beyond the point. I end up in the living room of a mutant about three hours later, somewhere in south Texas.

"I've been looking for an island, and there's one there, all right," he says, pulling up some satellite images. He's hooked into everything, literally, and what he isn't hooked into is easy for him to hack into. He's connected into the data system, and what I'm seeing now is what he wants me to see. He wants me to see a guy around my age who's good looking. What can I say? He likes ladies.

"Is it possible-"

"I can tell you now it is," he says, cutting me off before bringing up a lot of files. "I get curious easy, and you know that. I hacked into their system, and I found all sorts of cameras. In the middle of the Atlantic is Sunfire, Magma, and Havok. They're kept in three separate rooms, all under intense lock down. Magma and Sunfire are kept in really cold rooms. As in they're barely alive cold. Havok is in solitary confinement surrounded by some seriously hard to dent metal."

"Adamantium?" I ask, looking at it curiously as he brings up the live feed for all three. I take a look at it. "No... I don't know what that is. Can you give me anything else, Hack?"

Hack sighs and shakes his head. "Everything is so far beyond me that it's impossible. This has to be hard copies. I literally cannot get my hands on it." I nod, turning to leave. "But, there is something interesting. Remember Mister Sinister?" I snarl at the mention of his name. "I see you do. Well, he's there too. In Cobra in general. He has big plans that involve that Mesmero jackass. Something about some guy named Apocalypse."

I look down in thought. Apocalypse? Must be come idiot newbie who doesn't know what he's doing. But he has to be powerful to get Mister Sinister's attention. "Thanks. Anything else on other bases?"

"Nope. I'll call as soon as I get something." I'm surprised, and he sees it. "These guys mean a lot to you, and they're one of the few mutants who make us look good. Of course I'll try to find them." I smile at him, kissing his cheek and feeling a bit of static when I come back. He's blushing slightly, and I grab my things to leave. "See ya later, Amaya."

"See ya, Hack." I grab my cell phone and pull another number. This one is human and owns a plane. He answers on the fourth ring. "Hey, Randy, can you do me a few favors? I need your plane to get back a few friends..."

* * *

"She did what?" I'm listening to the hideout in which the Joes and the X-Men reside. Hack gave me access so I could know when to leave and know how far ahead of them I am. Let's just say the walls don't have ears, but technology does. Wolverine spoke. "You mean to tell me she went and got answers this Baroness refused to give you? Why?"

"We don't know. Baroness was breathing hard, and she seemed a bit shaken up. I don't know what Night Rain did, but she did something to her," Storm Shadow answers. "Either way, she has a general direction to go in, and we've got nothing."

"Not really," Rogue says. "If we can find her, we can get something off her. I can, at least." There's a pause. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I have a power I might as well use. It's not like Night will mind too much... Hopefully."

"She's changed, that's for sure." I go faster, turning it off as I race to the docks in South Carolina. Hack told me it's a straight shot from there, but the problem is I won't have contact with any one until I get on the plane with Randy. But it's odd now that I'm almost there. I'm a bit nervous about seeing Yoshida, Alex, and Amara again. We were close back in the day, but we lost touch after I left the X-Men. Fitting I'd be saving them first.

I get to the docks and shed my shirt and jeans. It's summer, but the wind and coming storm is making people look at me like I'm crazy. I go back a few feet before jumping into the water. I use the water to push me forward at high speeds, some glasses Hack made me showing the way to the island. To the imprisoned. I try to shake away any and all thoughts as I focus on getting there.

About an hour and half hour later, I'm there. I get onto the island without much to deter me. I know the silent alarm is going off, so I bring up the map of the island. I begin making me way to Alex's strange cell, running so I can make the deadline and hope that nothing bad really happens. I slide underneath a few guards, using water to knock them off their feet. I had to leave all blades behind. Excuse the hell outta me.

I kick in Alex's door, and he sits up. Alex Summers, Scott Summers's younger brother, looks at me. He hold a surprised expression. "Yeah, couldn't find any keys, so I kinda forced my way in. What's up?" He's in a muscle shirt, and I smile as I remember when we first met and all he ever really did was make smart ass comments. He was wearing a muscle shirt then too.

He pulls me into a hug. "Where are Amara and Shiro?"

"You were my first stop. It'll make getting them easier." I fall against the door frame, a bullet in my shoulder. I come inside a bit more, focusing on the water and using it as a weapon while the guards choke. Alex puts a hand on my shoulder, a gesture to stop. And I do. Barely.

The guards are unconscious as we step into the hallway. I look for Amara's room next, and find her on the same hall as Shiro. "This way." I lead Alex through the labyrinth of hallways, somehow finding my way quickly and easily with Hack's map. Alex helps me take out guards since I'm focusing on applying pressure to the gun wound in my shoulder. Another bullet passes Alex, but I don't let him know.

I lean against the wall to Amara. "You gotta open it." I turn to him, and his eyes widen as he sees my torso. There's blood flowing from my suit and to my hand, so I assume it was clean through. He opens the door, rushing. Amara comes out, frightfully pale. She wraps her arms around me, but she feels like she's about to break. I hear the sound of a plane outside. "Hurry." Shiro comes out, unconscious over Alex's shoulder.

I lead them outside, and we get to Randy's plane. We throw ourselves on, gunfire behind us. "Go!" I shout, leaning against the door with a pained expression. It hurts to move, but I do it anyway, grabbing Randy's cellular device. I give it to Alex. "When we... get to land... call Logan..."

"Hey, stay with me. That's a lot of blood, Amaya. You can't go around dying on me." He shakes me, and I feel a little more alert. "C'mon... Stay awake..."

But I can't.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex is nervous as he watches over Amaya. He thinks the blonde is fine, but he isn't quite as sure as one would like to be. So he sits, holding one of her hands while Amara holds the other and Shiro tried to get in touch with Gambit. He can't remember the last time she was hurt, but he did remember when she was in recovery from being sick, Jean hadn't given the go for training, and ask she did was complain, read, and watch television.

But here she is, actually hurt.

Her phone rings again, for the millionth time in the time duration in which they've occupied the room. Alex answers it with a bit of a low growl. He doesn't care who you are, fine continuously call when you're being quite obviously ignored. "Before you hang up, Alex Summers, I would listen to me. My name is Hack, and I'm a friend of Amaya's. She's just from my understanding?"

"Shot in the shoulder and stomach," he clarifies.

"I do believe this counts as an emergency. I'll patch you through to her emergency she left with me." Alex holds his breath for a moment as the phone dials, obviously some type of ability of Hack. Then it rings. Alex motions Shiro over to him and the phone as Kitty's voice comes through. She's happy to hear from Amaya, but doesn't suspect much since Amaya is rarely hurt. Especially when she's lost a lot of blood and is really pale.

"Night?! Where are you? We have been trying to find you for his. Rogue didn't mean for you to literally leave, Night. I mean, yeah you were a bit of a bitch to Logan, but he feels bad for taking the bait. That reminds me, when did you get a blocked-"

"Kitty!" Amara shouts into the phone. It's silent and Alex almost thinks Kitty hung up.

"Amara?" This time Wolverine is talking. "How-"

"Amaya got us out, but she's hurt now," Amara cuts him off. "Where are you?" She's as nervous as Alex, if not more so. He sees it now more than before. She's in a bit of a rush and keeps tapping her foot and fingers

"I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"We're starting in Florida for now. She called in a favor to get us out, and he lives in Miami. We got a hotel room, but our only transportation is her bike. It obviously won't fit all of us," she says. "How long until you can be here?"

"Give me two hours." He hangs up the phone after that, and Alex and the other two mutants awake try not to stared at the clock as they wait for Logan to arrive. Alex blows a breath through gritted teeth.

"This is going to be a long two hours."

* * *

"Pack up," Logan commands as he throws Kitty's phone on the table. The Joes are busy trying to locate Amaya, so they have been completely forgotten for the better part of an hour. None of them move. "Didn't you hear? Get packed."

"With all due respect," Kitty says, stepping up. "I think we're ready to go, Logan. We're mutants, not people. We don't need the equipment they have." Rogue stands beside her, and Gambit is looking at them in his shadowy corner. Logan nods his head. "I'll get Scarlett. Do you think we should-"

"She isn't dying," Gambit says, cutting her off. "We don't need to tell them anything."

"I was going to ask if we should bring them."

"Oh... Then yes." They exit the room, going to the Temporary Joe Command Center, or TJCC, to share their findings and to gather the three they're bringing. Gambit is the first to enter, then Wolverine, then the girls. "Scarlett, ninjas, let's go."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To pick up a few of our own. You should have more faith in Night Rain, Duke. We certainly don't."

* * *

"Alex, she feels warm." Alex turns from the window, still a bit nervous. There's another thirty minutes until Logan is supposed to be here, so there's no need to worry. He snorts. Yeah, right. And the sun doesn't burn you is you were to touch it. "Alex."

"I know. I just don't know what to do," he says, going to the bathroom and grabbing a wash cloth. He runs cold water, getting it as cold as he can before sticking the cloth under the faucet. Alex comes back to the bed Amaya lies in. He folds it and places it against her forehead. "We're not doctors, and you know that, Amara. We don't entirely know what we're doing. For all we know, she could be beyond our hope."

"Don't say that, Alex," Shiro says in a low voice beside him. "She might not be." But Alex sees a little bit of what he feels there too. The blonde feels bad for saying it, turning his full attention to Amaya. Someone knocks on the door, and Shiro goes to answer it. There's not much time between Shiro standing and going towards the door than when it bursts open and gas enters the room. "Alex-"

Summers gets up and grabs Amaya with a bit of Amara's help. He climbs out the window, coughing all the while. He sees Amaya's bike, and Magma is brutally ripped from the window as he jumps down, falling from the second floor. He barely manages to keep a grip on Amaya, but he forgets the cell phone. Cursing himself, Alex runs to the bike, settling her in front of him.

"What...?"

"Stay still and stay awake. I didn't get a good look, Amaya."

She blinks again, still pale. "Get us to the water."

Alex knows exactly what she's thinking of doing. "No. You're not in any shape or form to be water traveling, my friend. Just let me take care of you, okay?" She hesitates, but decides not to fight. Instead, she settles against his chest, her eyes sliding closed as the wind whips through her hair and caresses her face. Alex keeps her up somehow, his heart beating fast.

Who came after them again?

* * *

Gambit and his crew arrive at the hotel suite to find it abandoned, everything in perfect order except for everything is still there. He looks to the side as her phone rings, seeing her cell still there. Kitty picks it up. "Hello? Yeah, I can put it on speaker... No problem."

"Where's Night? I was watching on the cameras, and they were cut all of a sudden."

"Who is this?"

"Oh, right, right. Name's Hack. I've been helping A- Night out. Showed her where to find Alex, Magma, and the uh... other guy." There's some shuffling. "Seriously, where's Night? She didn't look so good last time I saw her." More shuffling. "Damn it. Why can't... Keep talking. I'm trying to get some quick information regarding the location of the remaining X-Men."

"She has you looking for the X-Men? Why?" Wolverine asks.

"I'm linked. Look. Is she still there or not? If she isn't, check if her bike's outside. It moved a good deal away before I lost it completely."

"Can you send us where you last saw it?" Gambit asks.

"Can you find her and tell her I'm worried and that if she dies I'm going to digitally bring her back to life so I can kill her?" Everyone is a bit silent. "Fine. Sending the location now. I'm going to blow her phone, so back up a little bit. Hack out." Kitty drops the phone as it begins smoking. It blows shortly after, and everyone shares a collective glance.

"Well... That could've gone wor-"

"Why do all you do that?" Storm Shadow asks, and Rogue retracts her sentence.

"Can't go much worse now."

"All of you start to say a name before you correct yourself to say Night Rain. Why?"

Gambit looks around, and collects the glances. He sighs. "Normally, Gambit would tell you, but... Gambit values his life, and he don't want Night Rain angry at him for too long. That's something for Night Rain and Night Rain alone." He picks up the broken phone as his own begins beeping. "Well. Let's go on a bitch hunt."


End file.
